Duplicity
Duplicity, or "Lissy" for short, is the... daughter (we assume that's the right gender, at least) of the sinister nun, Double from Skullgirls. Personality Duplicity is one of the shyest girls you'll ever meet. She's quiet, keeps to herself and mostly tries to stay out of other people's way. In fact, if no one ever told you about her, you could easily believe that she isn't there. Part of that is because, like her parental figure, Duplicity has the power to transform into anyone or anything. She doesn't exactly know how to use this power very well, but she's always trying her best to practice her morphing skills. She can, theoretically, copy any person's physical characteristics, voice and sometimes powers. She has a little bit of trouble imitating voices, though. She's still working on that. When she does use her powers, its usually to cater to the needs of others. Duplicity, though she's not excited about her destiny as a whole, likes the idea of being an instrument of the Trinity's will in the future. In fact, she's pretty jazzed about working for almost anybody. She prefers her employers to have good intentions, but she isn't super picky about who she works with. As long as it doesn't involve eating anyone, she's good with it. However, her helpful nature makes her a bit of a doormat. She tends to let people walk all over her instead of speaking up for herself. Part of this is because she craves acceptance. She doesn't want to be an outsider, she just wants to fit in and be useful. And she will do almost anything to fit in. Because she's a shapeshifter, she likes to think she can change anything, physical or mental, about herself at the drop of a hat. You don't like the way she looks? She can become a brunette, if you prefer. Are her clothes bothering you? She'll change, she knows she can. She tends to let other people make her choices for her, even if she doesn't want to do what they want, she can't disobey a direct order. That would make others unhappy and she would hate that. She's a pleaser before she's anything else. ...Actually, make that a pleaser after one important thing. Her love of Trinitism is the one thing she won't change for anybody, no matter how persuasive. She is rather obsessive about her religion and makes a point to visit the Cathedral on weekends. She is anything but pushy, but she will often try to convince her classmates to convert. She will not ever give up on Trinitism, no matter what. She also won't tolerate anybody bad-mouthing her beliefs and will be quick to flip out on them. Duplicity is pretty emotional compared to her inhumanly stoic mother. She is a little bit of a scaredy-cat and her feelings get hurt really easily. She is always a little jittery and nervous, worried she'll say or do the wrong thing. She's kind of an open book, emotion wise, so its easy to tell what she's feeling at any given time. However, despite her emotional cues being so easy to read, Duplicity is pretty good at keeping secrets. When she's not off helping somebody, she'll probably be in her dorm, catching up on her reading. Not only does she read much more Trinity scriptures than are healthy for anybody, she also loves romance novels and fairytales. Those stories have happy endings, unlike the ones in the Skullgirls universe, where not even princesses get happily-ever-afters. All in all, Duplicity is a pretty sweet girl who loves to be of service to others. If only she could get around her need to please everyone and make her own decisions for once... Appearance Duplicity, as a shapeshifter, tends to change her height and weight almost daily. She can be taller or shorter, thinner or chubbier, depending on the day (and the demands placed upon her.) Typically, she's of medium height for a teenaged girl and has a slightly pear-shaped figure. She has pale skin, unruly light blonde hair that pokes out from under her habit, which is also slightly askew. She wears a black dress with a white collar and sleeve-hems that falls to her feet. She is never seen without her cross-shaped necklace on. She sometimes adorns her outfits with colourful buttons with a variety of different religious icons and slogans on them, all worshipping the Trinity. She sometimes tries to pawn these trinkets off on other students, but they almost never take them. She also seems to wear glasses with red-frames. Her eyes, which are usually closed but don't seem to affect her vision, are deep red fading into white, with no visible pupils. Okay, now for the creepier bits of Duplicity's appearance. If you touch her clothes, they won't feel exactly like cloth. They seem too soft, too organic... almost flesh-like. Should you look close enough, you can also see faint lines indicating veins and arteries running through her dress and habit. Similarly, her glasses, which never seem to fall off her face, look a bit like they're pulsing if you stare long enough. Rumour has it that they're actually one big vein that she morphs into the shape of eyewear to appear more normal. Nobody's ever seen Duplicity transform into that big blob of tentacles and organs that Double is famous for, but the entire school population is sure she can. Sometimes you'll see her form waver in the corner of your eye, but she'll assure you it was a trick of the light. We'll just assume she looks like her predecessor, just smaller. Relationships Family Double is her parent, as previously stated. We don't know exactly how Duplicity was conceived, but we're probably better off not asking. Duplicity never exactly calls Double 'mom', firstly because her gender is mostly implied and she'd hate to offend her, and secondly because calling two people mother (her parent and The Great Mother of the Trinity) would get confusing. She and Double aren't the best of friends or anything, as the monstrous entity is pretty unemotional and stoic, but she makes an okay mother as these things go. Aeon and Venus are also considered part of Duplicity's extended family. They're a bit... weird and geeky, but they're nice and all. Besides, as a devout worshipper of the Trinity, speaking ill of them would never cross Duplicity's mind. Then there's Marceline, who was taken in by Double and the Trinity. Duplicity likes her a great deal, treating her almost like a sister, and thinks that being friends with her would be a good idea, since they're destined to be allies in the future and all. Plus, she's nicer than some of the other Skullgirls antagonists at school... Friends We've already covered her relationship with the Skullgirl to-be. They're friends. Nothing more really needs to be said here. The rest of the Skullgirls gang is mostly okay with Duplicity. Kasandra, Calico and Amy are all considered friends to her, even if they don't agree with this idea. Valeria is a bit of a mystery to her, one that she isn't excited to uncover. Even if she will have to do a dual boss fight with the ninja nurse, she doesn't really want to hang out with her much. She doesn't know much about Cerise either and doesn't care much, as she doesn't play a very big role in her story. Vincent, however, she avoids like the plague, due to some... family matters. Since Double kind of sort of made his grandmother, Squigly's mother, into the Skullgirl many years ago, she doesn't want much to do with the Contiello family. Lastly, like many students, she's terrified of Liziabeth, not just because she's a queen bee, but because she may one day kill a lot of people including Aeon and Venus. On the topic of... killing people, she tries not to be overly affectionate with her home game friends, as she may be forced to... eat them, should her story mode ever happen. It would only make her destiny even more painful. M is pretty cool, she supposes. She is a little peeved that they won't let the Trinity brighten up their woeful existence, but she comforts herself by believing that they'll come around eventually. She enjoys listening to the glitch's troubles, occasionally talking about her own, and generally being sulky with them. She also shows off her shapeshifting powers when she has a chance, as M seems rather interested in them. Her roommate is Nadir. Unlike Competer and Scotch, there's no pronoun confusion in this grouping. As a fellow entity that can't technically be classified under one sex (though strangely, she still uses 'she' instead of 'they'), Duplicity tries to be respectful of their gender or lack thereof. In fact, she tries to just be respectful to Nadir as a whole. They're rather quiet and kind of serious all the time, like her mother is, so she'll often try to make them smile or something. They find her overemotional personality annoying and mostly want to be left alone, which Duplicity will do. She'll do anything she can to make them happy. If Nadir is capable of happiness... Other than the people listed above, Duplicity mostly keeps to herself, being immensely shy and reserved. She'll occasionally come out of her shell to preach about the wonders of the Trinity, but other than that, she and her classmates don't interact much. Pet She doesn't own a pet. She's thought about getting one on a couple of times, but there aren't really any creatures in the Canopy Kingdom or beyond that really suit her tastes in animals. Romance Duplicity has been eager to sidestep the topic of romance. She's said that she's not interested in anyone currently and that's all. That could mean that, as a horrific monster, she is asexual. Or at least, that's what people say. Despite this notion, Duplicity has sometimes implied to be interested in both boys and girls. She may appear as girl most of the time, but doesn't technically she doesn't have a fixed gender, really, so what's to stop her from playing the field? Gallery The_Power_of_the_Trinity_Compels_You.jpg|Duplicity in her human form Duplicity_Sketches.jpg|A better version of Duplicity, hand drawn by Missy, along with some of the other Skullgirls characters. IMG_20150102_104337.jpg|Duplicity's concept art, by Kittie. Toil_and_Trouble.jpg|Duplicity's pledge day outfit, inspired by Kittie's sketch. Trivia *Duplicity is Missy's third OC not to have a surname, after EPP and Competer. However, she's the only one in this group not to be a robot. *Duplicity means 'deceit or trickery', which is what characters with disguises often use their powers for. The name sounds, also, a little like 'duplicate', meaning to copy. Missy didn't use the latter as her name, though she did consider it briefly, for reasons Kittie would understand. Duplicity's current name was also partially based on one of Missy's favourite Paper Mario characters, Doopliss, who can assume anyone's form. *Duplicity, in her 'draft' stage, was originally called Mia Cross, 'Mia' because it could be short for Lamia (as in Queen Lamia), and 'Cross' because Double appears as a religious figure and you can also make a pun out of it. (Double would be Mrs. Cross. Therefore, her name would be 'Double Cross'.) *The remark she made about 'following the family tradition and saying "nothing"' is a reference to the fact that, while the other Skullgirls characters have official likes and dislikes, Double's likes and dislikes read 'nothing'. *Yes, Double is implied to be Lamia, Aeon and Venus's mother, so Duplicity's confusion about who to call 'Mother' would be unjustified, but since Eliza's story isn't the canon one in Game High continuity (at least, we hope), so Missy chose to ignore that plot point. *Duplicity's quote is a pun. A habit, in addition to being a regular tendency or practice, is what nuns wear. *Duplicity is the only one of Missy's female characters not to be from a Valve game. However, Skullgirls is still downloadable on Steam, so there's a slight Valve connection. *Because Missy feels the need to make Doctor Who references everywhere she goes, Duplicity's inability to imitate voices properly comes from Prisoner Zero, a shapeshifting snake creature from the episode The Eleventh Hour who, though he can shapeshift into multiple people at once, always mixes up the voices. *Strangely, Duplicity coincidentally looks like one picture of Miyuki from a panel of the Lucky Star manga. This was completely unintentional. Category:Original Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Original Characters girl Category:Missy's Peeps Category:Antagonist